Can it be good?
by Never again 10
Summary: Not very good at summary but read and tell me yay or nay please.


**New story just gonna type this up and let's see if I should continue with help of reviews with your thoughtful thoughts. **

**So to sort out any confusion about the point of views it will be third person sometimes limited and other times omniscient if there is any more confusin PM me or just leave a review explain thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Hiro Mashima except any random ones I make.**

Lucy was sitting in the car looking at the place where she grew up and looked as that it grew smaller and smaller. As happy as she was to finally leave her prison she still felt down since she wouldn't be able to see her mama's grave as often and speak with her but at least her mama would be proud that was finally going on a adventure.

-Train Station-

The hooting of the whistle could be heard as people bustle through the train station trying to reach their trains as they went through the crowds of people on the platforms. A group of young people stood together and the group kept growing and growing as people kept arriving and waiting on the same station.

'HOOT HOOT'!

The whistle of the train could be heard as a very colorful train arrived at the platform.

"ALL STUDENTS ATTENDING FAIRY TAIL ABOARD THE TRAIN WITHIN THE HOUR! I REPEAT ALL STUDENTS ATTENDING FAIRY TAIL ABOARD THE TRAIN WITHIN THE HOUR!" shouted the conductor as he stepped off and ticked off people as they stated their name and get on aboard with their luggage as assigned by the conductor.

- Time-skip- an hour later-

"ALL ABOARD!"

The final goodbyes could be heard as the train doors shut and students were yelling out from their windows at family and friends still on the platform. You hear the train begin to move forward as the people on the platform waved goodbye and began to leave the station. It quiet down as the train continue its journey to Fairy Tail Academy.

"Nastu wake up! You said you actually wanted to watch the journey the first time around so watch!" said the scarlet haired girl called Erza.

"Aye, sir!" the pink-haired boy said as he began to stare out the window with his cabin mates. As they gazed out the window they had passed the mountain range and could now see the Dark Forest, but Nastu really didn't understand why it was called the Dark Forest if it seemed so light with the trees tall and beautiful and a whole lot of light filtering through. He just didn't get why and decided to voice out his thoughts.

"Why is it called the Dark Forest if it don't seem that way?" he asked to all of his companions in the cabin. They all looked as if they were thinking real hard, but in the end they all shrugged not knowing the answer. He shook his head as they countined to look out the window as they moved out the Dark Forest and were now able to see the school. It looked as most people would think grand and old also cool looking it was gonna be so much fun…

"You know flame brain it's the first time you don't get motion sickness," said the guy taking off his clothes as Nastu snorted and said that Wendy had casted Troia on him before he got the train so he could enjoy the ride and not being gagging the whole way.

They all sat down as they approached the school. After what seem like hour, but was actually just two hours they arrived at the station so they could all their luggage and get with their years and they were all first years so they went to stand where the sign said first year and people went to find the sign with their year on it. After a couple of minutes the lines started to form and get longer until everybody was where they needed to be.

Out of nowhere appeared adults who went to the seven lines that had formed and began to lead the studenst away from the station. The seven years left first followed by the sixth and then the fifth then fourth and then third and then second. As the last of the second years left the adult with us introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Mirajane and I will be helping you find where you're going to be staying while you attend Fairy Tail Academy now follow me and don't stay behind. Oh and I almost forgot if you need help carrying your things don't be afraid to use your magic."

Everybody gave a little cheered as people began to use magic so could carry all the things they couldn't. As everybody got ready they followed the line as we neared the school.

We followed Mirajane into the school and she led us to what seemed the housing area where each building looked exactly alike only thing changing is the color of the building which symbolized the year you were in. The first years got the yellow building as we followed Mirajane inside where everybody put their things down and awaited futher instruction. The last person entered the building and Mirajane began to explain how the housing would be like.

There are six floors to each building and eight rooms on each floor. We will be assigned our floor and decided who get what room as soon as everybody get to their floor. Everyone nodded and she began to give everybody their floor numbers. Floors one through four went first as each one began leaving for their floors. Mirajane began to give floor five through floor seven leaving floor eight out. As everybody left eight people were left in lobby of the building as soon as everybody was out she told us we would be staying together on the eighth and that we try to get along since the people on your floor are your team. Not knowing what that meant they nodded along with Nastu who picked up his stuff and went up to the eighth floor by the stairs that led everybody to their floors. Everybody got the eighth floor breathing hard except Erza who just looked at everybody as if they should still have energy after going up all those steps. Everybody was lying on floor admiring our home and feeling comfy on the floor as Erza began to speak.

"I am Erza and I believe we should be picking our rooms to get suited to our accommodations and then we meet here to get to know one another." Everyone nodded and went their ways Erza and a blue hair guy went to the right side and picked the rooms at the end of the hall that face each other followed by the stripping guy and a blue hair girl dressed in blue who again chose the rooms facing each other. On the other side of the hall the pink haired guy and the blond girl choose the rooms at the end of the hall that were facing each other and the two that remained gt the last two rooms as soon everybody got settled that went to in the small parlor they had in the middle of the hall with sofas, a table and a kitchen. Everybody took a seat wherever and began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Erza and I am a re-quip mage."

"I am Jellal Fernandez and I use many magic types my main one being heavenly body."

"Gray Fullbuster ice mage."

"Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser and Juvia is a water mage."

"Yo, the name is Nastu Dragneel fire dragon slayer."

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilla and I am a Celestial Sprit mage."

"The name is Gajeel Redfox, iron dragon slayer"

"Hi my name is Levy Mcgarden and I am a solid script mage."

**What doo you think?**

**I am awake at two in the morning so sorry for any mistakes and for pointless and other things.**

**Now you guys better RxR please.**

'**til next time.**


End file.
